


leaving is an occupational hazard

by middleheads



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, I'm Sorry, Love Confessions, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middleheads/pseuds/middleheads
Summary: Tina’s train of thought hurtled off the edge of her mind as she saw Theseus hugging Leta tightly, whispering something undeniably sweet into her ear and kissing her temple. Leta’s small figure was dwarfed by him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Over Theseus’ shoulder, Leta’s eyes found Tina’s, and she gave her a knowing, subtle nod.Now or never.“Tina?”





	leaving is an occupational hazard

**Author's Note:**

> one possible scenario of how the KISS will happen ohmygod don't hit me

Another explosion shook the whole building. The danger alarm that hung near the MACUSA entrance could be heard screaming away at the top of its golden gears as Tina, Newt, Theseus and Leta ran down a corridor. A group of witches and wizards dressed in leather trench coats followed behind them, a squad comprising of Aurors from both the Ministry of Magic and MACUSA.

As they ran, Tina felt the presence of Newt’s duck-footed amble. It was unpleasantly reminiscent of sprinting through a maze of cells and musty pillars, spells spouting out at them. Newt must have thought the same, because the next second he was there, reaching out, slipping his hand into hers and entwining their fingers together. She glanced over at him and Newt’s expression held just as much fear as hers, but he masked it all up with that determined voice he used to save her life all those months ago.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” It was so soft that she almost missed it, but the familiarity of his words was undeniable, and all of a sudden she didn’t feel quite so scared anymore.

She squeezed Newt’s hand, and could vaguely feel his thumb swiping across the back of her palm to comfort her-

Another explosion, and a deafening crash. Their hands were forced apart as the group ran out into the atrium, the danger alarm fell and shattered on the staircase at their feet. Absolute pandemonium ensued. People and creatures running this way and that. Tina’s head thrummed with the noise.

“Tina!” Theseus yelled. “He’s getting closer! We have to find Queenie!”

“Copy that,” Tina shouted back.

The ground shook again. Theseus turned back and addressed the Ministry Aurors.

“If you follow us now, you might never come back. I hope you all understand how big of a risk you’re taking,” he told them, solemnly.

Tina swallowed hard. His words seemed to throttle every other aspect of reality in that second.  _ You might never come back. You might never see the people you love ever again. _

_ They are all in danger. Who are we if we cannot protect them? _

Tina’s train of thought hurtled off the edge of her mind as she saw Theseus hugging Leta tightly, whispering something undeniably sweet into her ear and kissing her temple. Leta’s small figure was dwarfed by him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Over Theseus’ shoulder, Leta’s eyes found Tina’s, and she gave her a knowing, subtle nod.

_ Now or never. _

“Tina?”

A voice scarily close to tears. An indescribably gentle, reassuring, calloused hand upon her shoulder. She turned around, and Newt peered back at her from beneath his wavy sea of bangs. She reached out and brushed his hair aside. His eyes were impeccably bright, gleaming from what Tina knew had nothing to do with the beams of exploding spells cast upon the building. She gazed into his eyes and saw her own vision blur. Tina quickly committed him,  _ all of him, _ to memory, for what she hoped would not be the last time. She had too much to lose and she  _ hated it. _

_ You might never come back. _

Newt bit his lip as tears rolled down his beautiful freckled cheeks. Everything else around them seemed to die out. He looked down, like he was ashamed of his own tears.

“Take me with you,” he whispered.

Her fingers trailed down to the side of his face, down to his chin and tilting his face back up to look at her. “I’m so sorry.”

Tina’s heart physically ached with the desire to hold him like this forever, so precariously fitted and frozen in a single desperate, perfect moment. Wait. It wasn’t perfect. Not yet.

So Tina leaned forward, and for the first time in the six months she’d been yearning to do it, she connected their lips. A bittersweet farewell. It was soft and so  _ painfully genuine  _ that her own tears were set loose.

As soon as they broke apart, the moment ended, and the impending dread seeped back in. Tina backed away, slowly, reluctantly, towards what could possibly be a permanent fate. Their fingertips trailed out of each other’s grasp, further and further away. Newt looked anxious, like he had something else to say, but time was running out, and there were just too many words left hanging in the air between them, both of them grappling with the finality of it all. But just as Tina was about to Apparate, Newt managed to grab hold of the unspoken fact they both knew was true, and he was the first of them to voice it.

“Tina, I love y-”

Then his voice dissolved with a snap and Tina found herself standing in the middle of a graveyard, the rest of the Aurors striding ahead and Theseus regarding her with a sad but knowing expression.

Her heart broke all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> YES I TOOK THE "WHO ARE WE IF WE CANNOT PROTECT THEM" FROM A QUIET PLACE BECAUSE I JUST WATCHED IT AND I REALLY LOVED IT AHHH
> 
> in other news, im sorry i broke your heart, satan pls take me away


End file.
